


How Julian Met Your Mother

by janeamlace



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, hi mama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeamlace/pseuds/janeamlace
Summary: Wherein Julian is the one guy you never thought you'd take to meet your mother.Inspired by Rafa's tweet to a fan.





	How Julian Met Your Mother

"Hello, ma... hi, ma?" Julian cleared his throat before pacing again in front of the mirror. He looked up, staring intently at the ceiling, before turning his attention back on his reflection.  
  
"Hi... tita? No, no, that's not me," he muttered to himself before sitting down at the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair.  
  
I groggily opened my eyes as I felt the gentle dip of his weight on the bed. His naked back greeted me, tension apparent on his shoulder. I stared at it silently for a while before he abruptly stood up again.  
  
"Yan... uh, what are you doing?" My voice was hoarse from sleep and... the other stuff that we did in the middle of the night. _What can I say? He's that good._  
  
He turned around and looked at me, his eyes full of surprise and discomfort, before he looked away.  
  
"Uy, babe, gising ka na pala," he laughs shakily, scratching the back of his head. He plopped his body face down on the bed, looked up, and started making his way to me. I raised my eyebrow at him, but even then I couldn't stop my small smile from growing at his antics. _Nako, how did I get so lucky again?_

* * *

  
I met Julian a few months ago, while clubbing with some mutual friends. At that time, his brother was trying to hit on my best friend, so we always saw him and his barkada trailing around almost everywhere we went. It was kind of cute how they always made sure to support his brother, however silly, and dare I say, impossible his intentions may be.  
  
"Hindi ba kayo napapagod?" Julian said, or rather shouted at me, above the loud bass in the club. We had our backs against one of the many side bars, our eyes following Goyo trying to talk to Remedios, and failing laughingly. I tore my eyes from the scene in front of me and looked at him.   
  
"What do you mean?" I shouted back, checking him out before moving my eyes to the front again.   
  
Truthfully, I was surprised that he was even talking to me. Our barkadas weren't really friends, per se, but for all the times we found each other in the same place, we tended to remember the names and faces of the members of the opposite group. I've seen him around before, loud and always smiling, even before the Goyo-Remy mess. He was always surrounded by a group of people, mostly girls, while his other bros stood a little farther away. I'd seen them roll their eyes and laugh, shaking their heads at the newest antics Julian would get up to just to impress the group of people.  
  
"I mean," Julian cleared his throat, catching my attention, "isn't it tiring, clubbing almost every week?" He laughs a little, before gesturing to my group of friends. "I knew you guys were party people, pero di ko inakalang ganito kayo kadalas pumunta ng club." I laugh in response, before sipping from my drink, his eyes still staring intently at me.  
  
"Hala, isn't that rich, coming from you?" I told him, and he looked at me questioningly.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
I shrugged at him, before turning away, looking at the dancing bodies around us. "I mean," I said loudly, to make sure he can hear me even if I wasn't looking at him, "lagi kitang nakikita when we're out eh."  
  
I looked at him again, raising my eyebrow at him, as if daring him to contradict me. He looked at my eyes intently for a moment, before he smirked and then laughed. I kept my eyes on him, kind of confused at his reaction.   
  
When he stopped laughing, his eyes were still on mine, twinkling. He put on his smirk again, before saying, "so napapansin mo rin pala ako." He looked at me knowingly, as if I should know what he means. When I kept looking at him, confused, he nodded decidedly.  
  
"Good," he tells me. "Buti naman. It means my interest on you wasn't, and isn't, one-sided pala," he smiled at me again before chugging his beer. I still kept my eyes on him, but I could feel my cheeks warming. _Tangina, what the fuck is he saying?_    
  
I crossed my arms, almost as if to keep his attention away from me. It was making me uncomfortable, but in a good way. Almost as if I was psyching myself up before doing something extremely stupid.   
  
He put down his empty bottle, wiping his mouth, then looked back at me.   
  
"So, not to sound like a typical fuckboy, pero do you wanna get out of here?"  


* * *

  
The rest, as they say, was history.

Well... not really.

No, his actions and words contradicted everything I thought I knew about him.  
  
When I expected him to take me back to his place, ( _it was late, after all, and who would say no to someone as attractive as him?)_ he drove me to this famous 70's style diner that was open 24/7.  
  
When I thought he would talk about something light, or maybe something salacious, ( _oh come on, jusko his face just screams inappropriately dirty_ ) he started asking about my day, and my interests, and my likes and dislikes. As if this was a typical first date, not the booty call I first assumed it to be.  
  
And when he finally led me back to his place, ( _fucking finally!!!_ ) he surprised me by placing a chaste kiss on my mouth, telling me, "sorry ha, but I never sleep with someone on the first date," and giving me a wink before disappearing into his bathroom. I was left there standing by his door, stupefied, before I grinned and followed him to where he was.  
  
"Edi why bring me here in the first place?" I shouted through his bathroom door, hearing him changing his clothes. After a while, he poked his head out of the door, looking at me again with that stupid fucking grin, then saying, "eh kasi I felt that you were expecting it."  
  
Tangina, this guy is just full of surprises, ha. I rolled my eyes at him before I started walking away, towards his bedroom. I could hear him behind me, fixing his clothes and closing the bathroom door, but I didn't dare look back at him. To be honest, I was kind of ashamed of myself, because _gaga, yan kasi, assumerang palaka. Kala mo gandang ganda ka na._  
  
He walked towards me, placing his chest against my back and putting his arms around me. I could feel his heart racing through our clothes.  
  
"Don't judge, okay. Di talaga ako ganito ka-corny," he muttered near my ear. "Pero I couldn't let this night end without you." Before I could respond he turned me to him, and finally, ( _fucking finally!!!_ ) put his lips against mine.  


* * *

  
When I expected him to never see or talk to me again, I was surprised when he started calling me almost every day.  
  
"Paano mo nakuha number ko," I asked him suspiciously through the phone.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" He laughed loudly. "Is that how you talk to the guy you were with kagabi?" He joked.   
  
When I didn't respond, he said apologetically, "okay, sorry na ha, di talaga ako stalker, promise. I got it from one of your friends, sobrang tagal na, when he noticed na I couldn't take my eyes off you."   
  
I started protesting, because _WTF papatayin oo kung sino man 'yon_ because he had no right to do that, but he cut me off.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame him! Di naman ako shady ah, he knows me naman, at saka I'd never do anything to hurt you."   
  
When I didn't respond, he coughed, "I swear, tangina di talaga ako ganito ka-corny, pero I didn't wanna freak you out before you give me a chance."  
  
I swear to God, I tried my hardest not to fall, pero tangina, can you blame me?   
  
I sighed, "okay, okay, sige na di ko na papatayin kung sino man 'yon. Why did you call?"  
  
I could hear his grin when he said, "so ano... are you free later?"  


* * *

  
Almost six months of him calling and texting and awkward dates and passionate nights and meaningful silences. To be honest, I’d never replace it for anything in the world.  
  
"Yan," I asked, while he placed his head on the crook of my neck. "Julian, what were you doing?"   
  
He looked up to my eyes for a moment before he hid his head back into the comforts of the bed, covering himself with the blanket.  
  
"Ayfwudstjudst," he muttered into the pillow.   
  
I waited for him to explain. After a while, he turned his head to men his eyes downcast, as if he was ashamed of what he was about to say.  
  
"So ano?"  
  
"Uggghh... I was..." his face looked pained, "I was practicing what to say to your mom..."  
  
There was a moment of silence before it was filled with my giggles, him eyeing me warily.  
  
"O-oh m-my go-osh," I said in between peals of laughter, "s-ser-y-oso k-ka ba-a!"  
  
By this time his eyebrows were furrowed together, sighing tiredly at me, as if to say, _oh, ano, tapos ka na ba?_  
  
It took me a while to calm down, still laughing, as his eyes slowly filled with mirth. His cheeks were still a bit red, as if his shame was still there.  
  
"Hay nako," I finally said, placing my head beside his on the pillow, "don't worry, Yan. She’s going to love you. Promise. Ikaw pa ba?” I proceeded to pinch his cheeks, which made him laugh.

 

Good. I was never going to let anything come between us.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Welcome to my first AU in AO3! 
> 
> I made a bunch more (less formal) works on my twitter stan account: @janeamlace
> 
> See you there!


End file.
